Cloning Experiment A Weird StH fanfic
by TalkingStick
Summary: Tails is out for a walk, reflecting on the Freedom Fighters' losses. Unfortunately, it's here that he's unwillingly chosen to be part of a weird form of experiment. Will he be able to overcome the effects? Warning - abnormal themes ahead.


**A/N: **_This was a request from another site that I put off for a long time. I finished it recently, and realizing that I haven't posted anything here in a while, I thought I could post it. A slight warning - in recent days, I've been writing a lot of REALLY weird semi-fanfics (weird in terms of content, semi in terms of "characters from a series, but a completely different setting"), none of which I've posted here. Although this is almost/just as weird in terms of content, it actually counts as a real fanfic, which is why I'm posting here._

_One more note - this is a Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic based off of the comics continuity, meaning comics-only events, characters, and settings appear/are referenced at points. Also, the weird stuff happens fairly early, so be warned.  
_

* * *

Cloning Experiment

The young little fox was just out for a walk, his twin tails swishing behind him, as the bright sun shone down on his path. As he went on his way, he was oblivious to a shadowy silhouette that watched him from the alley. The figure smirked to itself as it shrunk back into the shadows.

"Perfect," it whispered. "He'll be an excellent test subject. As an added benefit, it'll be killing two birds with one stone if it works." Grinning, the figure retrieved a tiny machine, almost microscopic, from its cloak. Pressing a tiny button, the machine started to life, a pair of tiny wings fluttering as it leapt from the figure's hand. As it took into the sky, the figure began to quietly laugh, and it vanished as it stepped through a strange glowing portal.

The fox quickly turned his head. _Odd_, he thought, _I could swear that I heard laughing_. He quickly shook his head, and Miles "Tails" Prower continued on his way. The walk he was taking was different from usual; instead of just a sight-seeing exercise, Tails was walking to think about his troubles. Or rather, the Freedom Fighters' troubles. Everything seemed to be going wrong. The team had lost - repeatedly. Ixis Naugus had succeeded at taking the crown of New Mobotropolis, and worse was what Eggman had succeeded in accomplishing. The city had been moderately devastated, Antoine was in critical condition, Bunnie had taken off to parts unknown, and Sally...

Tails shook his head. The less he thought about what happened to Sally, the better. _I'd better get back_, he thought. _Sonic will get worried if I'm not back soon_. But as Tails started to turn back, he suddenly felt a pinching sensation in the back of his neck. "Ow!" he cried, and he slapped where the pain came from. Tails felt something hard crush against the fur beneath his hand.

"What was that?" he asked himself, and Tails removed his hand, dragging along what had stung him. He pinched it and brought it to his face. It looked like an insect, although one of its wings was broken and it had a mechanical appearance. Tails gulped as he realized what it was. "A robot... But whose? And what did it just do?"

It was that very moment that Tails began to feel an itching, tingling sensation in his shoulder, directly where the tiny robot had stung him. He could also feel it starting to spread. Confused, he looked to where the tingling was coming from. Tails couldn't find anything wrong at first, but then he noticed that his fur was starting to darken, turning a scarlet colour.

Tails was simultaneously frightened and intrigued by the changing colour of his fur. As he was still unsure what exactly was happening, the young fox ducked out of sight as he stared at his changing fur in awe. Tails saw that the fur on both of his arms was changing colour now, and there was an even weirder feeling as they seemed to slim out. Even stranger was his gloves, which were stretching to his elbows and turning black, losing their fingers in the process and revealing Tails' now-red fingertips.

The fur across Tails' entire body was now turning the same scarlet red, including his white belly. He also felt a light rising feeling as he grew a couple of inches taller. "Fascinating," he whispered. "There must have been something in that robot designed to alter one's DNA. But something seems off about this. These gloves look oddly familiar."

Tails then felt his legs changing with his fur, his hips widening slightly as the rest of his legs became longer and more feminine. His shoes turned black, and they started to grow up his legs, eventually reaching his thighs and becoming a pair of very tall boots. Then, as Tails felt both of his twin tails turn scarlet with vanilla-yellow tips and fuse into a single tail, he gasped. "No... I'm being turned into Fiona!" he cried as his waist thinned out.

Tails felt a sudden tightness as black clothing appeared on his body - a tight pair of short-shorts, two studded belts, and a navel-revealing tank top. As his facial fur changed to scarlet and vanilla yellow, some of it changed into burgundy hair, which shaped itself into a feminine style. A yellow bow appeared in his hair and his eyelashes grew fuller.

"This is really not good," Tails muttered to himself as his chest started to puff out. He was soon sporting a pair of breasts beneath his tank top. The young fox moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he felt a sucking sensation in his crotch, soon leaving Tails as a vixen. She was now identical to Fiona Fox in all physical aspects, a thought which didn't please her in the slightest.

Looking over her new body, Tails grimaced in horror. She wasn't so upset about being unwillingly transformed like this - in fact, it would probably make a good scientific study. No, what worried Tails so much is that she new that the real Fiona was a wanted criminal. If anyone were to see her, they would assume it was actually Fiona, and Tails knew there wasn't much hope in convincing people otherwise. But then, as she looked at the crushed robot she had managed to hold onto, she thought of an idea.

"If I can get to my workshop at the headquarters without anyone seeing me," she reasoned, "then I could study how this robot transformed me. With those results, it just might be possible to reverse the effects." Tails smiled, but still remembered she would have to wait until few people were out before she could head to her workshop. A few hours of waiting wouldn't be too bad. How hard could it be?

...

Unfortunately, some things don't always work out the way you plan them. Although Tails eventually got back to her workshop and started to work on analyzing the robot's remains, she was no more than twenty minutes into her studying that the workshop door burst open. Tails swung around in surprise, and she was devastated to see a confused and enraged Sonic the Hedgehog staring directly at her.

"Sonic!" Tails gasped. "Oh chaos, I -"

"Fiona?!" Sonic sputtered. "How did you get in here?! And what are you doing in Tails' workshop?!"

"Sonic, listen," Tails tried to reason. "I'm not -"

But Sonic wasn't listening. The hedgehog had already ran towards Tails and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. "Don't tell me," he sneered, anger rising in his voice. "You've got something to do with Tails not being back yet! Aren't you?! Why else would you be in how workshop?"

"No!" Tails cried out. "That's not t at all! Sonic, please! I'm really -"

"Stuff it, Fiona!" Sonic interrupted. "One last chance - tell me where Tails is! What have you done with him?!"

"Sonic, I've been trying to tell you, I'm..." Tails started, but she choked on her words. She hadn't the slightest idea how to convince Sonic of who she really was in an effective way. Everything she could think of as an explanation was either entirely contrived or utterly ridiculous. Unfortunately, her silence was not a very effective means of persuasion either, and Tails soon found herself thrown outside the Freedom Fighters' HQ by Sonic himself.

"Don't you DARE come back here again, Fiona," Sonic called out to her. "We've had enough problems as it is." With that, the door was slammed behind him, leaving Tails outside by herself.

Tails was absolutely heartbroken over this. Not only did her best friend kick her out without listening to any sort of reasoning, but it was the first time she really realized the situation she was in. The final proof she needed that she was now possibly a permanent fugitive, and that she was alone in this. Worse yet, the remains of the bot that transformed her were still in her lab, meaning she likely had no chance to retrieve it - or figure out a reversal.

Tears started to build up in Tails' eyes as she stumbled into the forest, barely seeing where she was going. "Sonic..." she whispered as she tried wiping the tears away, "why?"

At that moment, Tails picked up the sound of rustling fauna nearby. Her head swivelled in that direction, but she couldn't quite see anything. But as she took a step forward, she heard what sounded like a whispering voice coming from the same direction. "Hey! Fiona! Over here," it said.

Tails was nervous - whoever it was obviously mistook her for Fiona, so she wasn't sure she'd want to get involved with someone who didn't mind that. But any friendly face was better than none, so she headed towards the voice. But when she reached the bushes, the face she saw almost instantly made her regret her decision. "Scourge?!" she gasped, the surprise a little too apparent in her voice.

The sickly green hedgehog in front of her was unmistakeable. The leather jacket, the boots, the red shades, the scars on his chest, but most notably the icy blue eyes - they all said this was none other than Scourge the Hedgehog, Sonic's evil doppelganger. He gave a big smirk. "Surprised to see me, babe?" he asked. "That's okay, I'm a little surprised too. Didn't think you'd be back this early. I was in the neighbourhood and I just thought I'd check in. What did you find?"

Tails was paralyzed by a plethora of thoughts. Scourge was supposed to be captive in an interdimensional prison; how could he have possibly gotten out? Not only that, but what he just said implied that the real Fiona was in the city somewhere. What were they up to? Still verbally stumbling, Tails only managed to say "It's... it's really complicated..."

Scourge looked over her. "Hey, what happened to your disguise?" he asked. Then his eyes widened a bit. "Oh great - don't tell me your cover was blown!"

Tails sighed sadly and she nodded. As much as she wanted nothing to do with Scourge, she needed someone to be with for just a short while. Scourge slapped his forehead with his palm. "Damn it, Fiona!" he cried. "We're not going to get anywhere on what that dumb twin of mine is getting up to now. I thought you were more careful than this."

Tails thought carefully about how she could explain this. Perhaps, if she was lucky, she could treat the whole thing as a reconnaissance mission. "Not entirely my fault, Scourge," she said. "A lot of the people can be pretty observant at times. Besides, I did get some information. Entire place has been to hell and back." Tails twitched a bit - she wasn't used to cursing.

"Really?" Scourge asked, intrigue in his voice. "So you're saying now might be a good time to strike?" A devilish grin reappeared on the hedgehog's face.

Tails' nervousness kept increasing - she had to tell the truth to keep this up, but it might spell disaster for Sonic and the entire city if he attacked while everyone was still trying to recover. But then Tails remembered how Ixis Naugus had taken over - if Scourge got into a fight with the wizard, it might be easier to take them out while they were distracted. "Yeah," Tails replied. "The city's been in chaos, and better yet, the Freedom Fighters have been crippled. Only a handful of them haven't been incapacitated in some way."

"Excellent," said Scourge. "Perfect opportunity to step in soon. Good work, Fi. Let's head back to the base." He put his arm around Tails and began to walk back through the forest with her.

Tails was instantly nervous again as she walked. She really wasn't comfortable with a dangerous criminal having his arm around her, but she didn't have much of a choice but to go along with it. Unfortunately, Scourge picked up on this nervousness. "What's up, Fi?" he asked. "You seem tense."

"Nothing," Tails lied. "Just a little anxious."

Scourge grinned again. "Let me take care of that," he said. His mouth moved closer to Tails' cheek, and he planted a kiss near her nose. But he suddenly paused, and Tails saw him whip off his shades and stare for a second.

"Scourge?" she asked. "What is..."

Scourge suddenly yanked back and slammed Tails against a nearby tree, pinning her. The expression on his face was making his anger all to clear to Tails. Seething, Scourge growled, "What the hell did you to my girl?!"

"S-Scourge," Tails weakly tried to recover, "What do you..."

"I knew something fishy was going on," Scourge continued. "Back early, said your cover was blown, been acting really tense, but seeing that you were actually crying earlier and feeling you cringe from my touch, you can't possibly be Fiona! What did you do to her?!"

Tails couldn't answer. Her cover was blown, and now Scourge was seething mad. She hadn't the slightest idea what to do. Sensing he wasn't going to get an answer from her, Scourge growled and aimed a blow at the side of her neck. As Tails felt the pain, her vision went black.

...

"Wakey wakey!" a voice called out. Tails groaned - she was still aching, and her arms felt sore somehow. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and her vision started to return. She had no idea where she was, other than that the walls were some sort of dark stone. But she did see Scourge staring directly at her with a triumphant smile on his face, and beside him was Fiona - the REAL Fiona Fox, watching with a mixture of amusement and disgust.

"Ah, she's awake," Scourge said while grinning. "Did you have a good sleep, Tails?"

"Wh-what?" Tails asked, still a little groggy but slowly gaining awareness. "Where are we? And how did you know..."

"Who you really are?" Scourge finished. "Let's just say we have sources. And that we're currently in the Destructix's temporary base."

Beside him, the real Fiona tossed a blonde wig aside. "Oh, and I'm really not happy with how you tried to portray me as completely incompetent, kid," she scolded. "I don't blow my cover so easily. Unlike you."

Tails was completely horrified. About a million different thoughts were going through her head, most of them a jumbled mess of terrified theories on what was going to happen. She had been ousted as a copy of Fiona and nothing more, but how did they know who she really was?

"Of course, the information she provided was true," the real Fiona added. "New Mobotropolis is in chaos, and the Freedom Fighters are virtually nonexistent now."

"Yes, but she conveniently forgot to mention about the new king, Ixis Naugus," said Scourge. "Might have been a problem if we tried to attack with him involved." His grin increased in size once more.

Tails sputtered, "But - I still don't get it. Who told you who I really was?"

"Who better than the man who caused it?" a completely different voice responded, and a figure stepped through the doorway. Bandaged feet and hands could be seen, surrounded by golden circlets. A black belt with a golden buckle was wrapped around the pale white torso, and a zigzag tail could be seen. But when Tails saw the black cape, dreadlocks, and the bespectacled face of the oddly-coloured echidna, his jaw dropped wide open.

"F-Finitevus?!" Tails cried in shock.

"In person," Dr. Finitevus responded, a small grin on his face. "And who better to explain what happened to you than the person who caused it?"

"You mean YOU turned me into Fiona?" said a still stunned Tails.

"Indeed," Finitevus explained. "It was part of my new experiment. I acquired a small bit of miss Fiona's DNA from a leftover hair, and I believed it would be perfect for my new invention.

"You see, I developed a special formula over the past few weeks," Finitevus continued. "When combined with the DNA of any Mobian, it undergoes a slight change. This modified formula can then transform anyone who consumes it or is injected with it into an exact copy of the Mobian used for the DNA."

Tails' eyes widened in realization. Everything suddenly made perfect sense - her theory about that little robot injecting her was correct. If she had only gotten a bit more time, she might have been able to find formula traces and developed a reversal. But now, there was nothing she could do but gripe.

Finitevus smiled and adjusted his glasses as he walked a bit closer to Tails. "At first, the formula was only supposed to be development practice," he lectured. "I didn't have any real use for a transformative formula. But then I realized the possibilities - like one of those annoying Freedom Fighters becoming a wanted criminal. Or a certain guardian becoming something harmless." The echidna chuckled at the thought. "You were the test subject, Tails. And I must say the results are fantastic. The formula will be incredibly useful for future plans of mine." Finitevus' chuckling got louder and slightly more insane, making Tails even more scared.

"What are you going to do to me now?" Tails inquired, frightened out of her wits.

"I decided to leave that up to Scourge and the Destructix," Finitevus responded, at which point the green hedgehog and Fiona approached again.

"And after thinking it through, we thought you would be best used as a decoy," said Scourge.

"D-decoy?" Tails stuttered.

"Yes," said Fiona. "We'll be having you pose as me to draw attention. No one will be expecting where we'll actually be striking. And we have ways to keep you in line."

A huge grin was still plastered across Scourge's face, and a similar one was starting to grow on Fiona's. "But until we have an attack plan... I guess we could best use you to pleasure us," he said, now right up in Tails' face.

Tails gulped. She was almost sure what Scourge meant by that, and it wasn't something she was looking forward to in the slightest. Forced sexual activity by a villainous organization wasn't a very appealing thought to her, but now it seemed like she didn't have much of a choice. Worse yet, she saw Finitevus laughing as he excused himself from the room, leaving her alone with Scourge and Fiona.

"Pleasure isn't something I mind you getting from her, Scourge," Fiona said, "that is, as long as you let me have some of her, too. I think having sex with myself would be an interesting experience." She grinned devilishly once more as she lightly grabbed Tails' tank top.

"Anything you want, babe," Scourge replied as he started to pull off Tails' boots. As she was stripped by the two evil lovers, Tails could only close her eyes and weep. She saw no way out of this, and worse yet, she thought the hands touching her felt kind of nice. Feeling her clothes being pulled away, Tails thought of only one thing.

_Sonic... I'm sorry..._

* * *

C/N: _There we go, possibly the most pessimistic thing I've written. Some may also say the weirdest, but they haven't read some of my more personal stuff XD. I've actually considered expanding this story to make a happy ending out of it, but I had procrastinated long enough already on what it became. I may do this expansion in the future, however._

_Remember, faves are appreciated, but I prefer comments/feedback.  
_


End file.
